Taang the Begining
by Waterbender2892
Summary: What will happen when true love is made? Taang with Zutara and maybe sokkaXazula
1. The begining

Chapter1

"Come on Twinkle-Toes! Again!" Screamed Toph. Aang and Toph had been practicing earth-bending for a while now. Aang was loosing his strength as well as his patients. He was about to comment when she grabbed him and pulled him into a bush nearby. "Wha-" Aang was cut off by Tophs hand over his mouth. "Shh…listen" Toph said and pointed to the right of them. Aang then heard the footsteps too. He waited with interest to see what was going on. Toph of course knew who it was and what they were doing. Toph expected Aang to be upset.

She silently earthbended them back to the campsite. She noticed Aang had turned slightly purple. She knew he would want to talk to someone about it and she knew it could only be her. If he told Sokka he wouldn't have believed him. And since Toph was there she could talk about it. "Listen Twinkle-Toes and listen good" Toph said "I'm sorry for what you just saw and I know your probably sad and everything-" Toph stopped and noticed the look in the young avatars eyes. "What are you gonna' do?" She asked noticing the hint of rage in his eyes. "Plan revenge" he said and went back to thinking. "Wow, who knew you could even want revenge." She smirked and began to walk away when Aang grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the ground. "Not so fast. I need your help too." He said a smile creeping up his face. Now Toph was really confused. He had just seen Katara and Zuko making out. And instead of crying he is plotting revenge? She decided to go along with the avatar.

Since it was something to do and she hated sugarqueen anyway. She waited while Aang thought it over again "I'm not sure you'll want to do this but it would make Katara pissed… I want to make her jealous so she'll dump Zuko and come back to me." He said Toph was thinking and Aang continued not giving her a chance to talk, "So we could pretend to fall in love and act all love dove around her so she'll get jealous. Now before you say no just think-" "Sure I'll do it" Toph cut in she wasn't sure why she said yes so she added "Anything to get under sugarqueens skin." To keep her image.

"Okay so tonight I'll give you the queue so we can start acting" Aang said. With that they continued to plan a little more. "Okay so when you give the cue I lay down and you'll tuck me in?" Toph asked for the millionth time "Yes and before you fall asleep build a rock tent around us so we build up suspicion." Aang said. "And when were under the tent ill wrap my arms around your waist and you'll lay your head on my chest just like me and Katara used to do." He said. Toph simply nodded. Night came fast after that.

Everyone was at the campsite. "Lovely night isn't it Toph?" Aang asked. Toph nodded. It was the cue everything that was supposed to happen was about to begin. "Yeah it is… (Yawns) I'm getting tired I think ill go to bed now." Toph said as she walked over to her stuff. Aang followed and once he laid next to her she built a rock tent around them. "Alright just remember act like your in love with me and I'll act like I'm in love with you." He said. Toph blushed slightly she wasn't sure why she blushed but she did.

Aang noticed and smiled he wasn't sure why he smiled but he did. Aang scooted closer wrapped his arms around her waist and she laid her head on his chest. She blushed harder. Aang nudged her slightly and she earthbended the tent around them down. Katara saw this and was filled with fury. Sokka saw this and he started laughing. "What!" Katara spat at her brother. "N..nothing nothing at all" he said between laughs. "Ya I know there is something and your going to tell me what it is." She gave him a look that shook Sokka "Your jealous! You of all people are jealous" at reminding himself he started laughing again only to get water-whiped. "I am not jealous!" with that she turned over and tried to sleep. Sokka did the same and soon they were both asleep. Neither Aang of Toph left there spots though they stayed like that till morning.


	2. Swamp Fever

Chapter 2

Toph awoke to the feeling of chill on her back. Aang left to go practice airbending. Although he was a master at airbending he needed to practice. Toph got up and decided to watch him. She walked over to a bush and watched him with vibrations. She didn't want to make him lose his concentration so she just sat silently and watched. He was creating a small tornado and trying to control it but it wasn't working so well. Toph started to walk back to camp when Aang turned and scared her half to death buy earth and airbending her over to him. "Don't think you'll get away that easy" He said in a playful tone. Toph blushed when he grabbed her and hugged her. "So are we gonna continue with the plan Twinkle-Toes?" Toph asked trying to cover up her blush. "Of course! I was thinking today we could hold hands and go on an extra long walk together ending with Katara's jealousy" He added in the Katara part to go along with his new plan. He blushed slightly as he thought of how he was really going to end the night. "Okay that sounds good. So what's the cue this time?" She asked. Without thinking Aang kissed her slightly on the cheek "That" He said and walked away. Toph was confused but she was happy. He had kissed her she wanted to replay that moment over and over in her mind but she simply walked back to the camp like nothing happened.

Later on Aang walked over to Toph and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Toph wasn't expecting this but she saw Katara clench her fists and decided to grab his hand. "What a lovely night for a walk ay Toph?" Aang said "Sure is" she said as she pretended to look at the stars which she knew didn't make any sense but she was sure everyone wouldn't noticed. Sokka, watching this whole scene play, sat back confused and decided to see it all unfold. Toph and Aang walked hand in hand along the river. Neither of them stopping when Katara went the other way. "I'm gonna go take a walk too" Katara mumbled as she set off in the opposite direction.

Katara was walking faster now. "Katara?" She stopped as she heard the familiar voice. "Zuko" She turned around and wrapped her arms around his strong and limber body. He kissed her lightly and they walked hand in hand just like Toph and Aang had been doing. "So what are you doing out here alone" he asked "Just trying to survive" She said with that they both laughed. Zuko started swaying back and forth just enjoying Katara's company and Katara doing the same smiled. "I think I'm going to tell Sokka. You know about us?" She said hoping he wouldn't get mad. "I think he might accept you into our group if I convince him… but it would take some time for him to get used to you. And I'm sure they would welcome your kind uncle" Katara trying more than anything to make this work said "I don't think your brother will accept us Katara, but if you want to try I wont stop you." He smiled lightly as she looked at him returning the smile. "Well I better get back to the camp before Sokka eats all our food" She said. She kissed him lightly and left. Before she got to far Zuko grabbed her wrists turned her around and continued the kiss more passionate then last time.

"You know Twinkle-Toes Katara isn't following us we can head back to camp now." Toph said as they walked still hand in hand along the beach side "There might still be a chance she will come out here." He said trying not to ruin the moment. He stopped walking and started bending the water around Toph creating a typhoon that would lift her up slightly and bring her closer to him. "What was that?" Toph screamed holding on to Aang tighter then before "It was nothing just the wind" Aang said smiling at the thought of what really happened. "Toph you know what…" "Yah?" Toph asked curious. "I think I've made enough plans for a while now. Care to create a plot of you own?" Aang asked smiling at her grin "I'd be delighted." She built herself a seat out of rock and began to think. "I've got it!" She said jumping up. "We could act during the day too so we get double the jealousy then before!" She said. Aang smiled and nodded. "Toph I think-" Toph collapsed and everything went dark.

Toph woke up in the arms of Aang. He was asleep and she looked around. She was in a building. A town somewhere she thought. She looked around to make sure no one was with them when she kissed Aang slightly on the cheek blushing when he opened his eyes. "Oh...Uh sorry" She said but Aang kissed her right back. She was now starting to get up when the blanket fell and she noticed… She wasn't clothed. She screamed and pulled the covers over her. Aang had known that she wasn't clothed under the blanket and closed his eyes before she go up. He silently turned around as she wrapped the blanket around her again. "Um… Where are my clothes" She said in a surprisingly calm voice. "They were taken and burned. We didn't have enough money to buy you knew ones yet but Sokka and Katara are working at local stores to get some clothes for you." He tried explaining. "What happened to me?" Toph pondered out loud "You fainted. You didn't wake up for a couple days so we brought you here hoping they could cure you. Luckily they got rid of your fever before any serious damage occurred. Apparently you had what they called swamp fever. You never get any signs that you have it until your body shuts down." He said looking at her in a caring way. "Well am I going to be stuck here with out clothes for a while?" She asked blushing slightly at the fact that she wasn't properly clothed "Well you see they burned your clothes because swamp fever is very contagious between earthbenders and we are in an earthbending city. So well just have to wait a week or two till you can have proper clothing. But until then a lady offered some of her clothes for you" He pointed to a red and gold outfit designed with a firenation insignia on it. She waited for Aang to leave then she got changed into the firenation gown. The dress fitted her figure properly and she look beautiful. When she stepped out of the back room Aang could hardly keep his mouth from falling. They walked into town and every other boy noticed too and some even walked up to her failing to say anything but a simple "Hi" every now and then. They met up with Katara and Sokka. Toph and Katara shared a room and Aang and Sokka shared a room.

When Toph got back to her room Katara was already lying down. "You know Aang really dose love you." She said Toph wasn't going to let sugar queen intimidate her "I know he dose and I really love him" Toph said she thought of it as "Acting" but she knew she meant every word. "He wouldn't leave your side for anything, Food, Water nothing we had to bring it to him." Toph smiled knowing Aang cared. "well ill see you in the morning" Katara said as she blew out the candle.

When morning came Toph was the first one up. For her that was unusual. She made herself some tea and sat at the table and began to think. She really wanted to tell Twinkle-Toes how she felt but she knew he loved Katara and loving her had been a skit they were performing. She wanted to just continue the skit forever and ever. "What are you thinkin' about Toph" Toph jumped at the voice of Aang walking into the room and sitting across from her. "Oh nothing" She quickly added she grimaced she answered a little too fast "Ok so your definitely thinking about something that I'm not supposed to know so ill just leave you to that." He said and started to walk out the room but Toph earthbended him back to the position he was originally in. "I want to get a job here" Toph said trying to cover up the thinking problem she had just had. "No way Toph your still to weak from the Fever I don't want you to get it all over again" He said and left with out giving her a chance to react. Toph was smiling on the inside though He cared he really cared about her!

Later that day Katara got away from the town and headed for a stream nearby she saw a hot spring and decided that it was a good spot to relax in. She looked around for nearly 10Min. before finally stripping her clothing and relaxing in the hot water turning the temperature down so she could stand it. She began to think about how she was supposed to get Zuko into their groop. They were on there way to Bah-Sing-Say to get a Firebending teacher… That was it she would offer Zuko as Aangs Firebending teacher! Her plan was going to work she got up from the spring got dressed and ran back to the town to tell the others of her plan. She wasn't sure what felt wrong about her idea but she shrugged the unfamiliar feeling off of her shoulder and continued back to the town.


	3. I love you

Chapter 3

Back at the town, Toph and Aang were looking around to find a job for Toph. Of course Aang had tried to convince Toph to rest for a while but she kept her mind set on getting a job and soon after, she got a job at a tea shop preparing and serving tea. She hated tea but she didn't complain much since it did have a good pay. She did however have a problem with the people she served.

"Hey cutie more tea over here please" said a young man around Sokka's age. Toph wasn't sure whether she should ignore him or give him his tea. She walked over slowly and carefully. She pored him the tea and she grimaced as the young boy was looking at her. She wished she could just forget about the boy and move on but she couldn't he was checking her out! The young boy threw a sugar packet across the room.

"Can you get that for me?" He asked in a lovely tone. Toph knew exactly what was on his mind. She got furious! She gulped her fury and continued to do what he said.

"Yes sir." She forced the words out of her mouth. She bent down and at the same time she did the young boys face grew with a small smile. She was now about to explode when Katara saved her.

"Hey Toph!" she called noticing the situation she was in.

"Hey Katara" she called with a tone of relief in her voice. She quickly threw the sugar packet at the boy and walked out. It was her lunch break anyway.

"So what's on your mind?" Toph asked noticing the movement from the young waterbender indicating she was in deep thought.

"Oh… You'll see. I'm calling a group meeting" Katara said with a touch of determination in her voice. Toph noted that and was now afraid. The only other times she called a meeting was when she decided to tell us that Yuiki, a little boy they had been looking after in the village had died of a fever.

Back at the house, Sokka was throwing his boomerang up and down. Aang was pacing the room and Sokka noted and decided to investigate.

"What you thinking about?" Sokka asked looking at the young avatar with interest

"Um… can I ask you something?" Aang asked barely whispering

"Of course you can!" he said putting his boomerang down. The only other time Aang asked for help from him was when it was about girls.

"I want to know how to tell a girl you love her. But you don't think they love you?" He asked. As he said this he reminded himself of Toph and of how he didn't think she liked him. He sighed and looked at Sokka for guidance and got exactly that.

"Well first you have to tell me who the girl is. And I can help you then." Sokka said. Knowing he didn't really need to know which girl it was but he was interested anyway.

"Well… um… ok fine its Toph." He said looking away from Sokka. After he said it he felt good.

"Well then" Sokka said trying not to laugh. "You see you need to…" he said he couldn't hold it in anymore, he started laughing hard. Aang threw an airball at him and Sokka stopped laughing enough to talk.

"Ok what you need to do is just tell her. The worst thing that could happen is that she already had a boyfriend which in your case is impossible." Sokka said looking at the avatar think it over and nod.

"I'm gonna tell her tomorrow. O and please, don't tell Katara" He said walking into his room.

He started thinking about how he was going to tell Toph. He imagined that he would take her into his room sit her down and give it to her straight. Maybe even get her some flowers and chocolate. He decided on getting her a card and flowers. He was about to go and get them when Katara walked in with Toph to her left. Toph blushed when she saw Aang without his shirt on. He saw her blush and smiled. It made him more confident in telling her. He was walking toward the door when Katara grabbed him and told him to sit next to Toph on the floor. Toph blushed harder when Aang took secret looks at her.

"Okay you guys I have something to ask you and I think your going to all have to think pretty hard to get an answer for it." Katara said Sitting down in between Sokka and Toph.

"Shoot" Aang, Toph, and Sokka said in unison.

"Okay but you all have to promise not to say no before I'm done ok?" she said looking mainly at Sokka. Sokka hated when she did that but agreed anyway.

"Good, now I want Zuko to join our gang. He has promised to leave Aang alone. And he would make a great fire-bending teacher since we can't find anyone else." Katara said. A few seconds later Sokka stood up and looked at his sister in disbelief. Toph and Aang had just as much disbelief as he did.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?" Sokka yelled "HE TRIES TO KILL US HAVE YOU BEEN DEAD THE LAST THOUSANDS OF TIMES WE FOUGHT HIM OFF?" he spat growing with fury that his sister had even thought of the idea.

"I knew this would happen. Just think of the possibilities. I need you to say ok Sokka. You should trust my judgment by now. I'm old enough to know who is good and bad. And think he could be a great teacher for Aang." Katara said looking to Aang and Toph for support. Toph looked at Aang and then at Katara. Aang was thinking the same thing as Toph since he looked at Toph the same time she looked at him and they both looked at Katara at the same time and nodded.

"We trust you Katara" Toph said as she smiled at the look on Sokka's face. Aang looked to Sokka and decided to comfort him.

"Come on Sokka. If tries anything you can be the first one to kick his butt" Aang said trying to get to Sokka's angry side and turn it into excitement.

"Promise?" He asked like a little boy.

"Promise" Aang said. Sokka nodded and everyone went back to what they were doing. Toph went back to working at the tea shop, Aang went back to buying the cards and flowers, and Sokka went back to tossing his boomerang. But Katara slipped out the backdoor and went looking for Zuko. She was so excited she could hardly wait to tell him. She found his ship docked at the opposite side of the town. She walked onto the ship. The guards had known about Katara and Zuko so they were used to her usual appearances on the ship. She went below deck into Zuko's room and crawled into his bed waiting for him to return. She soon fell asleep. She woke up in the arms of Zuko. She turned around so she was facing him. She slowly shook him awake. She smiled she was going to be able to be with him forever.

"I have good news for you" She said in a playful tone

"Oh and what might that be?" Zuko asked interested by her tone.

"I got everyone to say ok to letting you join our gang!" She said and hugged him tightly.

Zuko could hardly believe what he was hearing. He began to think about having Katara near him 24-7. he smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Ill get my things ill join you and the avatar tomorrow. Meet me at the tea shop and ill sign an agreement. Listening to all the things you have told me about your brother I think he will appreciate my signing it." He said. And with that Katara left happy as ever and went back to the house.

By the time she got there everyone was asleep. Toph was half off the bed, Sokka was clutching his boomerang. But Aang wasn't asleep. She silently watched him. He was writing a card! She read it from behind his back…

_Roses are red Vilets are blue_

_The son is a beauty and so are you_

_I love you with all my heart Toph,_

_Aang_

Katara could harldy belive it! Aang loved Toph and he was going to tell her tomorrow! She thought tomorrow couldn't get any better. She soon fell asleep smiling at the fact that Aang loved Toph and Zuko was going to join their gang.

And so they all slept. Aang dreaming of Toph, Toph dreaming of Aang, Sokka dreaming of Zuko's death, Katara dreaming of Zuko, and Zuko dreaming of Katara.


	4. Azula

Chapter 4: the next day…

The next day started usually. Toph went to her job, Aang practiced earthbending, and Sokka played with his boomerang. But one thing was missing.

Toph and Aang were to busy to notice but Sokka was starting to wonder where his sister was. At first he thought she was waterbending but she wasn't at the river. He was going back to the town when he was grabbed from behind and gagged.

He was then dragged to a large ship. It was a Firenation ship larger than Zuko's for sure. His eyes widened when he saw Azula walking toward him fire in her eyes as usual.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" with every step she drew closer Sokka's hear skipped a beat. She bend down in front of him.

"Take him down below." With that he was brought to his feet and dragged below.

Back at her job Toph was getting ready to go on her lunch break when Aang walked in and joined her for some tea. Aang had an unusually large smile on his face.

"What's up with you?" she asked as she put her feet on the table and leaned back in her chair.

"Oh… nothing" he said. She didn't believe him.

"Oh really?" she said he was now beaming at her. It kind of scared her.

"Well your on your lunch break now right?" Aang asked her eagerly.

"Yes Twinkle-Toes" she said as she rolled her milky green eyes.

"Well I want to show you something…" he said and with that he grabbed her hand and they were off.

Meanwhile Katara had gone off with Zuko in the woods. They were making the contract that Zuko would have to sign.

"I think it should say 'I promise to never EVER hunt the Avatar again'" Katara said in a mocking voice.

"I think your crazy" Zuko said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well I think that you wouldn't be able to get into our gang if you didn't agree to that" she said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Well I think your right" he said and kissed her. Katara was the first to break the kiss. But she couldn't help but smile. She grabbed his hand.

"I think I'm going to be happy from now on" she said. How wrong she was…

Aang had brought Toph the forest, then he brought her to a creek. But it wasn't just any creek. It had the water spirit living in it.

"Go ahead walk in I'll be there with you." He said and guided her hand into the water

"Are you crazy!" she yelled as she drew back

"Its ok I'll be right here next to you. I wont let anything bad happen to you" he said and grabbed her hand again.

Toph didn't have a chance to argue when he pulled her into the water. Once she was in everything altered. She saw light. She SAW light! Color! She saw Aang for the first time.

"What do you think?" Aang said a smile still on his face

"I think… I think" she didn't finish her sentence instead leaped at Aang and thrust her arms around him.

"Don't get your hopes to far up though. The water only gives you temporary sight." He said looking down

Toph didn't care she was too happy to want to ruin the moment.

"Toph there's something I want to give you…" he trailed off.

"What is it?" Toph asked eagerly. She watched as he took out a card and flowers. She gasped and read the card and smelled the beautiful flowers.

"Oh Aang I love you too!" with that Aang kissed her and they laid in the water for a long time just staring at each other.

"So… are we going to go back to the house or what?" Toph asked as she grabbed his hand and started toward the house. She remembered that they had to meet Katara and Zuko at the house for the 'signing' of the contract.

When they got to the house Zuko and Katara had already made it there and were setting up the paper and the chairs. Now all they were waiting on was Sokka.

Sokka was thrown into the holding cell as the guards locked it and didn't open it for what seemed like hours. He jumped when finally the door was being unlocked and opened. Azula walked in. He couldn't tell it was her at first because she was wearing a guards uniform which he didn't quite understand. She pulled off the helmet and looked at him. He stared back confussion in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked puzzled in every way.

She didn't SAY anything instead she knelt down beside him and kissed him. Sokka was thrown back by her action but enjoyed the kiss as much as she did.

"You're a good kisser you know that right?" Sokka said

Azula blushed something Sokka didn't expect from her.

"Your not so bad yourself." She said and left the cell as mysteriously as she had came in.

Sokka laid there happy, sad, lost and confused until he was taken by one of the guards into a bedroom. It was magnificent. With red and gold and black everywhere. The bed was as big as his room back at the watertirbe. He new then that this wasn't just anyones room. He was in Azula's room. He then sat on the bed and waited for what laid ahead of him.

Toph, Zuko, Aang and Katara were now scared for Sokka. They had been waiting for nearly 3 hours.

"I think he ditched" toph said as she sat down next to Aang

"I think Toph's right" Aang said

"I think your both crazy" Zuko said but was quickly hushed by a warining glare from Katara.

"I think something happened to him" Katara said and started out the door.

"Katara its to dark out to go right now." Zuko said and grabbed her hand and led her back to her seat.

"We'll look for him tomorrow" he said and sat down next to her.

"No Zuko I'm going now." And with that all of them ended up starting a surch for him.

Toph came upon his boomerang near the river. She gave it to Aang who looked at it.

"There was a struggle I can tell by the way the bushes are bent and the way the ground is shifted" Toph said dryly.

"Firenation" both Katara and Aang said at the same time.

And with that they started to plot ideas on how to save their friend from the Firenation captor.


	5. The boomerang

Chapter 5: The boomerang

Katara and Aang were sitting near the river talking over their plan to find Sokka. Toph was bending some earth and Zuko was stretched out on the ground behind Katara.

"So we'll have to start looking for any signs of the firenation." Aang said. Katara nodded in agreement. Zuko got to his feet.

"We should split up" he said grinning widely "Katara and I will go that way" he pointed towards the city "Aang and Toph should go that way" Katara picked up on it and nodded not giving Aang or Toph a chance to protest. Not that they wanted to.

Zuko led Katara down the path to the city and stopped half way. He grabbed her hand and led her to a nearby cave.

"Well now what are we going to do?" he asked grinning as he closed the gap between them. Katara was about to protest when he kissed her. She lost all her senses as a tingling sensation went up and down her spine. His hands were gently moving up and down her back as if leading the sensation. She couldn't help but stand at his mercy. When they finally broke apart there breath was choppy.

"I think we need to find Sokka" Katara said somewhat regretful for stopping there actions. She loved Zuko and she could tell he loved her. Zuko looked a little hurt but he followed Katara as she made her way to the town.

Meanwhile Toph and Aang were walking along the shoreline looking for any signs of firenation. Aang looked up in terror as he saw the firenation ship twice as big as Zuko's.

"Toph! Toph we found the firenation ship" he said and started to lead her towards the town were Zuko and Katara were.

"Well what are we going to do now that we know were it is?" she asked walking along side him now.

"I don't exactly know but I do know that we need to get Sokka back." He said and looked into her clouded green eyes. He was overwhelmed at her beauty. He grabbed her hand and leaned in and kissed her. Toph was expecting it since she felt him moving closer. She smiled into the kiss and let it deepen. When they were done Aang looked at her again love shown in his actions as he brushed her cheeks lightly and muttered "I love you" Toph smiled and replied with a "I love you too" they continued to walk and Toph could tell Katara and Zuko were walking into a shop near the entrance to the city. She led Aang to them and they all went back to the shore behind a building near the docks looking out at the firenation ship.

Zuko knew whose ship it was. He was now infuriated to find out whose ship it was. He was about to say something when they saw Azula come out of the ship and walk towards there building. They all gasped and got quiet and stayed low. Toph could sense that she didn't see them. She continued walking till she got to a shop. She walked in and Toph could sense her looking through things. On her way out they all say the red and blue boomerang she clutched in her hand. Katara felt fury building up inside her stomach she had to fight the urge to run up and fight her.

Azula continued to walk to her ship until she finally reached it and went below.

Sokka was sleeping and was awoken by the door opening as he saw Azula walk into her room. She didn't look the least bit surprised to see him. She walked over to a desk and placed something inside it. She looked to him and held her fingers up to her lips as if telling him to keep quiet. He did as he was instructed and watched as she began acting.

"So, you are the brave warrior who has stood by the avatar all this time?" she said sarcastically and loudly as if wanting others to hear.

She nodded to him to answer. She mouthed the words 'act tuff' and he did just that.

"I guess I am. What of it?" he asked just as loudly and self confident as she did

"You dare talk to me like that" she yelled startling him into falling over. She winked indicating she was only acting.

"Yes" he said yelling back scaring her back. She grabbed the lamp and threw it on the ground making a big crash. He got it now she was making a scene so they could get by without suspicion. Then she mouthed the words 'apologize' and he obeyed as if in a trance.

"I'm sorry Princess Azula" he said in the most respectful voice he could muster.

"Your apology is accepted. Do you promise to be loyal to me?" she asked winking once again giving Sokka a gentle warming sensation.

"I promise" he said and in that exact moment a guard walked in. "Miss Azula, what would you like to do with the prisoner?" he asked a hint of kindness in his eyes.

"He shall no longer be known as 'prisoner' but as my guest. Give him the room next to mine" she said with such confidence and authority. The guard only nodded and led him to the room next to her. The room was Red and black just as Azula's had been. He looked around and noticed the door connecting his and Azula's room. He smiled to himself and watched as the guard left him. On his way out he looked at Sokka. "I am now at your command if there is anything you want ring that bell" he pointed to a rope next to the windows.

Sokka landed on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't understand what Azula was doing but he was happy all the same.

Soon he was asked to join the princess at dinner. He was surprised to see it was just the two of them. She looked up at him and mouthed 'kneel' he did so and took her hand and kissed it. She blushed hard but was back to normal when the servant came in and delivered the food.

"Thank you for inviting me Princess Azula." Sokka said smiling widely toward the flustered princess.

"Your quite welcome" she said and smiled back. Neither of them said another word but just enjoyed the company they gave each other. Later Sokka was lead to his room. He laid in his bed happy then he remembered his sister. He had to find her. He got up and walked out of his room. Azula ran into him as he rounded a corner.

"Follow me" she said in a hushed tone. Sokka followed once again in a trance. She led him to her room. He wasn't sure of what she was doing. She went to the desk and pulled out something covered in paper. She handed it to him and sat on the bed patting a seat next to her for him.

"Open it" she said. He slowly walked over and sat down next to her. He tore the paper off. It reviled a boomerang of fine metal and carving. It was blue and red. He could hardly believe it. It was beautiful.

"Thank you" he said. She nodded and sat up. She shifted uncomfortably. She looked like she had something to say but couldn't quite put it into words.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Sokka tried to ease it along. She shook her head yes. She lowered her gaze to the floor.

"I don't know how to say this exactly…" she trailed off. Sokka was confused at how hard it was for her to talk to him.

"I just… I'm sick of the evil side" she said looking at Sokka. He was thrown back by her words and searched her eyes for any sign of a lie. He was surprised yet again to see the look of sorrow in her eyes.

"I've been longing to do good things. Anything good at all! My father forced this evil upon me. I had nothing to do with it. I know it must be pathetic for you to see me this way…" she said and looked up briefly.

Sokka got up and hugged her gently and kissed her. She was taken back but relaxed instantly. Then there came a tapping on her door. She quickly pointed to the bed he jumped onto it and drew the curtains around it so no one could see her.

The guard came into the room. "Are you alright Princess Azula?" he asked "I thought I heard a mans voice in here" he said.

Azula led him out the room "Everything is fine. Thank you for you concern though." She said in a kind way. The guard left and Sokka came out.

"I think I should go back to my room before we get ourselves into an uncomfortable situation." He said grinning as he went to the door that connected their rooms.

He soon fell asleep with dreams of happiness.

Toph, Aang, Zuko, and Katara had all walked back to the hut. By the time they got there it was dark. Toph and Aang were existed and they went to their rooms. Before Toph entered her room Aang gave her a peck on the cheek and went into his room.

Katara was sitting at the table her head in her hands. She started crying. She felt Zuko's hand on her shoulder and she looked into his eyes.

"Its going to be alright" he said and with that he left her to thinking about her brother. She was afraid of what Azula was going to do to him. She drifted to sleep and dreamed terrible dreams of Sokka.


	6. Depression for everyone

Chapter 6

Katara awoke to find herself alone. No Sokka, no Zuko, no Aang, not even Toph. She went out to the back of the hut but no one was there either. She was getting worried now. She looked where Toph worked even though it was a Sunday. She didn't find her. She looked at Aang's favorite place to hang out and he wasn't there either. She looked for Zuko all around town in all the shops she thought he might be interested in. Nothing. She got really worried and went back to the hut. When she got back she entered her room and laid down. She was just to upset to look anymore. She looked at her light blue room and sighed. She couldn't take the stress anymore. She let it all go in one more sigh. Finally she heard the door open to the house.

"Katara?" it was Zuko.

She didn't answer just turned over so she wasn't facing her door. She heard him enter.

"Katara? Are you ok?" he sat down next to her and laid his hand on her back. She couldn't help but stay silent. She didn't have anything to say.

"We need to talk Katara" he said. He gently nudged her to encourage her to get up.

She got up but couldn't face his eyes she continued looking at the ceiling. He took her hand in his.

"Something happened to Toph." He said in a gentle tone. She immediately looked him straight in the eyes. She read pain, anger, and grief in his eyes.

"What happened?" she asked him as she waited expectedly for the bad news.

"Toph was taken captive by Zhao. From what Aang told me she was bought from the tea shop to be his personal slave… Aang wanted to stop him but he couldn't do anything but watch for Zhao would have gotten both of them and that would have been worse." He gave Katara a minute to soak it all in.

She turned over and looked at out the wall again. She was tired of the firenation. She was tired of everyone that made her life worse. She sighed again this time letting go of all the hate and leaving her emotionless.

Zuko was more concerned than ever. It was almost like she was dead in his eyes. He wouldn't dare leave her side. He gently stroked her hair letting her no he cared about her.

"I'm really worried about you…" he whispered. She didn't budge. He gently laid down next to her and scooped her into his arms. She looked at him. He saw pain and a depressed shade in her eyes.

"What's wrong Katara?" he asked her. She looked like she wanted to say it but she couldn't. He gently pecked her on the cheek.

"I'm here to talk to you, Katara; I know that bottling everything up inside can only lead to more problems." He said. He didn't seem to be getting through to her. He told her that he loved her and told her were to find him if she needed him. But still she seemed unmoved by anything he said. Zuko began to panic. He went straight for Aang.

He found him earthbending a small portion of earth and making it change forms. He had been crying. The streaks were mud stained and it looked like he was still crying. He walked up to him and decided to join him in bending instead he bended his element of fire. Aang was startled at Zuko's appearance but kept looking straight ahead in deep thought.

"Aang… I think we need to help Katara" he said but got no answer from Aang for a while. Then he noticed the blood on his arm. He shook it off thinking he had dune it running back to the hut. But then he realized that didn't make any sense wouldn't it be torn? But he couldn't think of what had happened. So he continued to talk to him about Katara.

"I think she is going to do something stupid. She seems so emotionless and depressed it's painful to talk to her or watch her lifeless eyes go from window to ceiling every so often" He said hoping to get an answer from Aang yet he continued to stare blankly through the trees.

"This is all my fault." He finally said. That's when Zuko stood up and made Aang stand up with him. He made Aang look him straight in the eyes.

"Don't you DARE blame this on you! Toph is going to be alright. And Katara will get over her depression as soon as we get Toph and Sokka back." He said sternly and noticed the blood on his shirt was only on his arm. He continued to stare him straight in the eyes until Aang looked away. He let him down gently and went on a walk leaving Aang alone.

Aang's POV

The pain Toph and Katara and even Zuko are going threw is all my fault. I hate myself! What is wrong with me? I can't even save my true love from Zhao how am I supposed to save the world? He stroked his hand again not watching what he was doing with the earth causing it to cut his arm. His earthbending stopped and he felt strong pain. The accident made him feel better. But he wouldn't admit that to himself he just continued to earthbend. Every once in a while he would loose concentration and it would fall and cut his arm eventually he just gave in and admitted that he needed help. Toph had been his help all these years. Now he noticed without her he would become depressed and wouldn't be able to survive. How was she? He knew he couldn't just sit here while Zhao used her as a personal slave.

Back on Zhao and Azula's Ship

Toph was taken to a room and given new clothes. She had been crying… Aang was so close to saving her… had just been a second to late to save her. Zhao had seen her at the tea shop and noticed she was blind. He recognized her and bought her from the tea shop 400 gold pieces! She was worth 400 firkin gold pieces to that shop merchant! She couldn't stand it! She got into her new clothes but didn't notice the room she was in. She then turned and saw Sokka in there with her! Sokka was there! She jumped onto the bed as to wake him up and he was startled to see her. But then he jumped up and gave her a hug.

"Toph! What are you doing here? Are you here to save me??" at that he remembered Azula and his eyes faded a little.

Toph looked down but noticed that he was in the same room as him so she must have the same job as him. She shook of the question and asked a question of her own.

"So what is your job?" she asked punching him in the arm. Hoping it wasn't a bad job.

"I don't exactly know…" Sokka answered honestly all he knew was that Azula like him… oh no… was he her? He shook the idea and decided to go with that answer.

"Why are you here?" he asked her. Her head dropped and she looked at the metal floor and decided to go with the best answer.

"Zhao bought me from the tea shop for 400 pieces." She said. Then Sokka realized that he was Azula's toy and Toph must be Zhao's toy now.

"Toph you need to get out of here." She looked at him puzzled. She lifted her eyebrow and he screamed at her.

"NOW! YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" he saw the scared and hurt in her eyes. But it was too late. Zhao came into the room and took her confused hand in his and led her away.

Sokka shot up and ran over to stop him but Zhao merely knocked him out by kicking him hard in the stomach. His last words to Toph never lost in her mind.

"Don't touch her…" he whispered. Toph finally got it and was mortified. She was to be his toy! How dare him! She stomped on his foot as hard as she could but that didn't stop him. He simply tightened his grip on her hand and burned it slightly causing Toph to stay silent and grimace. Through the whole hour she spent in hell she was thinking of Aang and she could sense he could feel her pain somehow. She started crying now. She couldn't help it she was in so much pain. He continued to smile as it was toward the ending. When she got back to the room Sokka ran up to her and hugged her. She was exhausted and he couldn't stand it!

"I won't let him touch you ever again… baby sister" he had given her that nickname because in a way she was like his baby sister. He was going to protect her for her life probably depended on it. He knew how much Aang needed Toph to stay alive. But he had no idea what she just went through.

She just huddled on the bed hugging her knees with Sokka wrapping his arms around her as if he was a mother bear protecting his cub. He couldn't stand for anyone to be in pain from the group not even Zuko. He realized that everyone was connected. If anyone got hurt it would affect someone in the group if not everyone. If Toph was lost, Aang would be devastated so would Sokka and Katara. Katara would loose her mind and Zuko would lose his love to depression. That was something he couldn't live with.

"I promise to protect everyone in our group… in our family" he whispered to himself. As soon as Toph was asleep he heard a tapping at the door. He opened it to find Azula at the door.

"Is she ok?" she asked looking at the sleeping girl on the bed.

"She won't talk at all. She just sits there" he said sharing the stare at Toph with Azula.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. Sokka was taken back by this. Didn't the firenation have a law against saying sorry?

He hugged her. She was startled but wrapped her hands around him. He had to ask her now.

"Am I your toy?" he asked looking her straight in the eyes. She looked back at him hurt in her eyes.

"No… but that's what I told the crew… it was the only way you would be able to spend time alone with me." She blushed and turned away. Sokka was so confused Azula the ruthless firebender had emotions like everyone else. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said with that she left and he closed the door.

Toph woke up several times that night. Shaking. Sokka assume she was having nightmares about Zhao. He couldn't stand it. Finally he fell asleep Toph close by he made sure that if she were to ever wake up he would too. With that he went to sleep waking up every so often to comfort his 'baby sister'

Back with the Gang (or what's left of it)

Aang had gone back inside since it was getting dark. Then he sensed something. Something horrible. He finally get enough of the energy to tell what it was. It was Toph. She was in pain he could feel it. His heart sank and he went to his room carrying the rock behind his back as to not attract attention. He saw Zuko go into Katara's room he was going to spend the night on the floor of her room. He walked past and into his room and shut the door. _If she is in all that pain because of me… ill suffer just as much. _He said to himself as he bent the earth into a sharp edge. Every energy wave of pain he got from Toph he gave himself a stroke with the blade he stopped after a while but he continued to feel Toph's pain all night. He needed help he looked at his arm and saw he was going to have scars. He couldn't take it. If anyone found out they might look down upon him. He continued to look at them but realized something. Katara! Katara had healing powers! If he could get to her and talk to her in time he could loose all of this and go back to normal. He regretted what he did but he could still feel Toph's pain. So he lost his sleep for the rest of the night.

Zuko was in Katara's room when he noticed the artwork in her room. He saw the dark and sad ones on the floor. _Must be recent._ He thought. Then he saw the old ones of red and orange and happiness. But was devastated to see her cheeks tear stained. She had fallen asleep painting. Her hands paint stained and her face tear stained he picked her up and brought her to the bed and laid her down. He took his spot on the floor to watch her. He didn't sleep at all that night either. He just continued to watch his love fading away slowly.


	7. The Plan

Chapter 7

Toph woke up to find herself in the arms of Sokka. She wasn't sure if it was morning or not but she was willing to guess it was. She got up but in the mean time she woke Sokka up too.

"Hi" Toph said hoping he wouldn't yell at her for waking him up.

"Hi" was all he replied and lifted his arms so she could leave to go to the bathroom.

She wasn't sure were she was but she felt safe with Sokka near her.

"Toph?" he said as she changed in the bathroom.

"Yeah Sokka" she answered wondering why he called her name.

"Do you feel alright… you know from what happened last night" she could imagine him scratching the back of his head with his arm as he said that.

"What do you mean?" slightly confused at what he was implying. She thought about it for a moment… she woke up in a bed, in the arms of him… Oh my god… What happened last night?

"You know what happened last night… do you feel OK?" Sokka said not aware that she had no memory of it what so ever.

"Um…what did exactly happened last night?" she said a bit worried at what happened. She walked out of the room and saw him without a shirt on and blushed as he turned around just in his underwear. _'Had he been sleeping next to me in that?'_ she pondered as he turned around and blushed his own. Sokka was confused now… didn't she know what happened last night?

"Don't you know what happened last night? You were definitely involved" Sokka said getting dressed and looking her straight in the eyes. Her milky eyes showed confusion and deep thought.

"You don't know do you?" he asked. She shook her head no. He guessed it was so bad her brain blocked it out.

"Do you remember Aang?" she looked for a moment blushed and then nodded yes.

"How about Katara?" she nodded right away.

"How about Zuko?" she nodded after a moment of silence.

"How about me?" she looked at him like he was crazy and nodded.

"So… what do you think happened last night." Now thinking himself about the position they woke up in and what he has been saying… she might think something wrong happened. He smacked himself in the forehead and turned around to sit and think about how he was going to tell her when there came a knock on the door and without warning Zhao came into the room heading straight for Toph.

Toph saw the man in front of her and everything came back. Every little detail and everything he did to her. She backed away from him and looked at Sokka who had jumped up in front of her to protect her. He was thrown away easily.

"Do you remember?" Sokka asked as she was being led away. She merely nodded and struggled in his arms but she just received a burn on her back that caused her to fall in pain but she got back up and was led to another room. Zhao took her and first took off her headband then everything else and studied her.

"Your very pretty… you know that?" he said moving towards her. She grimaced the same grimace from the night before and backed away. She was slapped on the face.

"Don't move away from your _master_" he said in a cruel and heartless way. He pushed her on the bed and at that moment Toph lost conciseness.

When she woke up she was back in the room with Sokka unable to move. She tried to move her hands but they hit something metal and she then found that she chained to the bed. She shot up and couldn't see anything not even with vibrations. She was off the ground and couldn't move all her energy drained she was blind for real this time and couldn't do anything.

Sokka saw her wake up from the chair he was sitting on. He knew she wouldn't be able to see at all because she wasn't on anything, and she couldn't use vibrations. All he could do was talk with her and calm her down.

"Toph?" he said trying not to startle her.

"Sokka?" she whispered just enough for him to hear her. She looked to what she thought was were he was and smiled.

"Yeah it's me" he said as he smiled back then noticing that she couldn't see him.

"Can you help me?" she said in a tone that Sokka couldn't say no to.

"Ill get the guard and tell him your awake… they had you chained here because when you were knocked out your body wouldn't stay in any position so they tied you in one position so you wouldn't fall off and hurt yourself." He said he left for a second then came back with the guards who untied her and she could see again.

She went straight for the bathroom. But Sokka stopped her and grabbed her into a hug. She was startled but let him hug her.

"Toph we need to get you out of here" he whispered to her. She shook her head no. She wouldn't leave without him.

"I won't leave without you!" she said and pushed him away. She went to the bathroom and took a long bath. She couldn't see her hand but she assumed it was burnt pretty badly since it still hurt when it hit the water. Suddenly time stopped and she remembered Aang and how they loved each other.

"Why did I have to leave you Aang?" she whispered and fell into a deep sleep with her head out of the water face toward the ceiling

Back with the gang

Aang woke up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He felt it again. Toph was in trouble! He needed to do something! He could sense her pain. He got the only thing he could think of. He bended the earth and this time he saw the old marks on his arm and moved to his leg so it wouldn't be that bad. He started and every time he sensed her pain he did it deeper and deeper until he lost so much blood he was knocked out.

Zuko walked into the bathroom and found Aang on the floor with a puddle of blood around his leg. He needed Katara now! He ran back to her room and shook her awoke.

"KATARA!!!" he continued to shake her till she woke up.

"Wha-" she started as she rubbed her eyes.

"IT'S AANG HE NEEDS HELP NOW!" he said and grabbed her hand and brought her to him. She looked at Aang and took control.

"Get a basin of water and fast!" she said as she lifted his head up and rested it on her lap. His eyes opened faintly.

Aang's POV

He woke up and saw Katara above him. Pain so much pain he felt. But not from his leg from Toph. He could tell she missed him. He let himself black out again as Katara started healing him.

"It's going to be OK" she said soothingly.

Katara worked fast as soon as Zuko brought the water in. She laced her hands in the water and they started to glow as usual. She brought it to his leg and the wound started to heal fast. But she noticed his arm as well and healed them. His leg would have a scar and his arms would have a couple of scars too. She was going to have to talk to him again.

She felt Zuko's hand on her shoulder and knew he was proud of how fast she was able to heal and practically save Aang's life. She looked at him and all her emotions came back. She had hope, love, and happiness and even hate again. She suddenly threw her hands around his neck and he knew she was back. She was so happy too.

Back w/ Sokka and Toph

Azula walked into the room with Sokka and Toph. She looked around and noticed it was just him in the room. _'Toph must be in the bathroom'_ she thought. She looked at Sokka and he smiled a sad smile.

"Do you want to go on a walk with me?" she asked blushing again. He shook his head yes and followed her to the deck.

Once they were up there he noticed they were still docked at the town where Katara and the gang was. He looked at her and saw she was watching the sunset slowly fade in the horizon. She was so beautiful he couldn't help but smile.

"We need to get your friend out… Tonight" she said still looking at the sunset. Sokka took her hand and smiled even bigger.

"You know that makes me love you even more." He said and gently pecked her on the cheek.

She blushed and they began to talk over their plan. They were going to have Azula lead her to the town saying she was to carry back goods she was buying. But before they went out Azula would send out another servant that no one knew she was out there. When they got there Toph would trade spots with the servant already out there. Later that night Azula would bring Sokka out to the dock to be alone for the night. Without any guards to see them and they would depart.

Sokka was sad about leaving her but she promised that she would come for him when the war was over.

Everyone was ready for tomorrow when they went to sleep. Katara and Zuko were in the same room again with Katara in his arms smiling. Aang was in bed staring at the ceiling wondering how he was going to survive. Toph smiling and awaiting tomorrow. Sokka with Azula watching the moon and counting the stars on deck together, soon Azula would fall asleep in Sokka's arms and he would carry her to her room and meet Toph in their room.


	8. The Escape

Chapter 8

When Toph woke up, everything was in place. Now all she had to do was wait for Azula to come and get her. She was stalking back and forth and driving Sokka crazy. Every minute or so he would act like he wanted to say something but just closed his mouth and put down his hand. He could tell she was nervous about the switching of her and the other servant.

If everything went according to plan, Azula should be knocking right about…. Now

Toph ran to the door. Finally Azula was knocking on the door! She was lead down different corridors until she finally made it to the deck. She smelled in the fresh air and couldn't help but smile! She would be free soon enough! She was really going to be fr-

"Princess Azula" Admiral Zhao said catching up to them. Toph felt his presence behind her, his sturdy hands on her shoulders. She shuddered and looked to Azula for help.

"Admiral Zhao," she said with utmost power in her voice. She looked back to Toph and signaled for her to follow. But Toph was frozen with fear what if he found out what was happening? She couldn't move.

"Come along slave" Azula said in a stern voice that took Toph out of her gaze.

"Yes ma'am" Toph squeaked out and started to walk away. Before she could get out of his reach, Zhao reached out and patted her bottom. Toph took it as a warning for later. She walked fast to catch up to Azula and had to fight the urge to not to run as fast as she could back to Aang and the ground once they hit the ground. Azula saw the look on Toph's face and could tell what she was thinking.

"Don't run it will ruin everything" she whispered to her and continued walking toward some shops. Finally she led Toph to a shop were they went to the very back and had privacy.

Finally Azula spoke coolly and calmly "Your Free" Toph had been waiting for these words for a very long time. She fell against the wall and started uncontrollably laughing. She was free! Actually FREE!

Aang could feel it. She was happy! She was near! He ran out of the house not noticing the puzzled looks Katara and Zuko gave him. He ran towards the source of Toph's happiness. He ran towards a shop and went into it. He saw Azula and got in a fighting stance. Toph jumped up and hugged him. He stopped and hugged her back. How long he has been waiting to hold her again. He kissed her with so much passion Toph couldn't take it. She looked up after they broke apart. She wished she could see his eyes, see his face, se him again. She grabbed his hand and she led them to the lake. She longed for his face again. Azula went back to the ship with her replacement smiling shortly but putting back on her mask when she hit the ship.

As Katara and Zuko went off to follow Aang they saw Toph in the arms of Aang. Zuko would have kept walking towards them but Katara saw their passion light and grabbed his arm stopping him from interrupting. Instead She brought him back to the house where they could have some alone time for themselves.

As they reached the house, Katara felt Zuko's hand lightly brush across her shoulders. She shivered and couldn't help but long for his touch. Zuko noticed and smirked she was his no matter what.

"You know…" Zuko said in a secretive voice as he circled her.

"Ya?" Katara was able to say before he kissed her.

They continued to kiss as Zuko led her to the wall, his hands going up and down her sides. She smiled and waited as he kissed her neck… lower, lower. They were in for a lovely night.

Back With Sokka and Azula

As Azula was led back to the deck, she discovered Admiral Zhao with a new slave about the size of Sokka. The young man looked scared and incredible abused. She gasped slightly but remained stiff in her face. She walked down the corridor to Sokka's chamber to find the door open. Then Admiral Zhao and the new servant came walking threw the door. He smirked an evil smirk that made Azula shudder.

"Im pleased to inform you I got a new slave for you, princess Azula." He said his smirk widening. "Since that old one was not very helpful I traded him to another." Thus the words that brought on a great anger an anger that only Azula the Fire Nation Princess could hold in her heart. As she strode over to Zhao fire glazing her eyes, Sokka was in the bottom of a cargo ship on his way to the Fire Nation capital.

With Toph and Aang

Toph led Aang to the lake. Pausing for a second before Aang pushed her in. Her eyes unclouded, color, light, everything was beautiful. Aang jumped in next to her. As he kissed her passionately his hands led down to her waist following her curves till they got to her amrs. Toph lost all senses and began laughing when they broke apart.

"Whats so funny?" he asked smiling at her laughter.

"Im just so happy" she said laughing harder till tears came.

"Me too Toph, Me too" he said and just held her for a while.

She smiled knowing she was safe in his arms. Then she noticed his arms, they had scars. 'What happened?' she wondered. As they walked back to the house she thought of ways to ask him. She decided to talk to Katara first.


	9. Lovely Day

Chapter 9

"How DARE you take my slave without permission!" Azula screamed at Zhao.

Zhao's smirk widened and he gave a little chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked her anger overflowing and her hands glowing red.

"I knew about your love for that servant. That's why I had traded him for another one. You should be thanking me Princess Azula; I saved you from embarrassing yourself and your father." He said and with that he left the room and Azula ran to her room. For the first time in her life, she was crying. She felt the salty droplets of water fall down her cheek and she sobbed harder into her pillow.

"Sokka" she said and fell into her bed clutching her stomach, a new pain in her stomach not experienced yet, called heartache. As the pain grew she thought about going after Sokka. The pain subsided a little and she thought. That was it! She would go after Sokka and get him. Now all she needed was his slave number and she was set. She got up and started plotting pacing back and forth in her room.

'Where will I get that number?' she asked herself. Then she remembered the young boy that was traded for Sokka. Maybe he would remember the number they gave Sokka. She ran out of the room still tear stained and getting surprised looks from some servants, but slipped into the new servant's room.

"Princess Azula?" he asked fright in his voice.

Azula cautiously sat down and looked him right in the eye.

"I need you to tell me something, something that will save your life and the life of another young boy." She said her gaze not leaving his.

"I need the slave number of the boy who was traded for you, and for that information I will set you free along with your family and friends." She said not caring whether or not that would make her look bad. He stared at her for a moment then lifted his fingers to his temples and rubbed them gently.

"The number he was given was 27601" he said and looked at her waiting for her response.

"Are you sure?" she asked serious and tender at the same time.

"Positive." He said and nodded.

"I will have you set free at once" she said and got up to give the orders.

"No, I have no family, they were killed, and although I am terrified of the fire nation, I have a better chance of starting a life here than anywhere." He said as he said that a young maid about his age walked in.

"Princess Azula, Admiral Zhao would like to see you" she said and blushed when she noticed the young boy. They young boy blushed too. Azula smiled at the sight of blossoming love. Her stomach turned slightly at the remembrance of love. And decided to make new love grow.

"Thank you, oh and by the way, I order you to stay in this room tonight with this young servant" She looked at the girls deepening red cheeks and added,

"There aren't that many bed chambers for slaves and since the other slave is gone you can stay in here" some of the crimson left her cheeks but she still had a noticeable blush.

Azula left in a search for Sokka and the thought of finding him keeping her going.

BACK WITH THE GANG

"Katara?" Toph asked as she looked around for her friend. She felt the vibrations until she came upon her body; she was in Zuko's bed. Toph smirked but continued to call Katara's name.

"KATARA!" Toph screamed. Finally Katara got up out of her bed and walked groggily into the sitting area.

"Katara we need to go on a walk, a girl talk walk." She said. That snapped Katara right out of her morning trance. The last time her and Toph went on a girl talk walk was when Toph confessed to liking Aang. Something she was hiding for 3 years. So Katara thought it had to be serious.

"Alright Toph, just let me get dressed." Katara said and came back a few minutes later in her usual outfit.

They headed for the forest and on the path they had found earlier.

"So… what's up?" Katara asked as she saw Tophs face change to worry.

"I was just wondering, did anything _bad _happen to Aang while I was gone?" she asked

"N-no of course not, I mean everything is always tip top shape around here, something happen to Aang? No way!" she laughed nervously.

Toph knew right away from her babbling she was lying.

"I know you're lying Katara." She said

"And I know you know about Aangs scars on his arm, I was hoping you could tell me." She said and sat on a nearby log.

"Well I think you should ask Aang. Whether or not he wants you to know is not up to me." She said and looked at Toph seriously and turned away walking back to the house.

Toph let out an angry sigh and decided it was best if she asked Aang herself and went after the young airbender. She finally spotted him in the garden next to their house and ran up to him.

"Aang! Aang we need to talk." She said as she ran closer grabbing his arm.

"Okay Toph" he said smiling into the kiss he gave her. She gladly kissed back pulling him towards the road. He smiled bigger as they walked.

"Hey Toph…" he asked looking at her with the most passion in the world.

"Yah?" she asked not noticing the passion in his voice.

"I love you" he said and kissed her again. She smiled and broke of early

"I love you too" she said. She leaned against him as they walked now his arm around her waist.

They finally reached the pond. They stripped down to their undergarments and climbed in. And again Toph could see everything. She was determined to find out what happened to Aang though. She walked over to him and took his hand in hers.

"I just wanted to ask you if you got in an accident while I was… gone." She said with confidence she didn't really know were it came from.

"No… Toph are you felling alright?" He asked and lifted his free hand to her forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine I just wanted to make sure _you're_ alright." She said and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm fine" he said and saw the look that told him she knew more than he thought she knew.

"Well tell me about these…" she said and turned his arm so the scars were visible.

"I-I…well…um…you see…" He couldn't think of a way to put it.

"Was it an accident?" she asked trying to make it easier for what she knew was coming.

"No…yes… I don't know." He said in a way that surprised Toph, almost like he was trying to lie.

"You can tell me you know that right?" She asked him squeezing his hand a little as he looked at her, pain is his eyes.

"I did it for you Toph" He said She stared at him confusion in her eyes.

"I could feel your pain… and I couldn't help it I wanted to feel as much pain as you did whether it was emotional or physical." He said tears building up in his eyes.

"I wont ever do it again…I just love you too much to stand for you to be in pain." He said as he hugged her.

"I…I think that… you should see a doctor…" she said thinking the therapy would help.

"NO!" he screamed, startled himself at how loud it was.

"If people find out I, the Avatar, had some issues they would all look down on me… besides it only happened when you were in pain, it wont happen again… you're here and safe." He said as he swayed back and forth with her in his arms.

"Fine…Just as long as you never do it again…" she said he smiled and kissed her. As the passion grew between them, Toph's smile widened and she decided she was ready for lunch.

"Hey Aang…Lets go get some lunch!" she said and he smiled and pulled her out of the pond.

As they walked she thought of how lovely this walk had been.


	10. Chapter 10 Azula's Good Side

OMG! finally I'm un-grounded from the computer! YAY

HERE IT IS!!!!-

Chapter 10

Toph got up extra early. Something she had been doing lately, just to clear her mind. She sipped the tea and grimaced. She really didn't like the taste of the tea, but it left a wonderful sensation down her throat. As she was walking over to the window, she looked out at the sunrise coming up, glazing the grass with a wonderful mixture of red and yellow. She continued watching it and Aang came in and wrapped his arms around her waste. She looked up at him and smiled. She imagined what his face would look like at this moment. She pictured the way his face looked at the pond and tried to fit it with a content expression. She imagined his lips curling slightly into a small smile; his pools of grey looking at her, as if looking right threw her tough outside and into the softer part of her. He hugged her tightly against him rocking slightly.

"Hey Toph…" he said, he stopped rocking and looked down at her soft figure and her porcelain like completion.

"Yeah?" she said her smile never leaving her face.

"I was thinking last night about you and me, and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a vacation with me. Just the two of us, well with Appa of course, we'll go wherever you want." He looked at her with an awaiting look on his face. Of course she couldn't see it but she could feel his muscles tighten and him stiffen up. She turned around and pecked him lightly on the cheek before giving her answer.

"Of course I would" she said He smiled and they continued to watch the upcoming sunrise, later going on a walk together to plan out their vacation. How long, where they would go, and what they would do.

He opened his eyes, the corner of his vision fading with colors of red and blue. He was in a cot his hands in front of him fell in an uncomfortable position. His head was pounding and he tried to move into a more comfortable position in the dark, but his hands and feet were bound. The memories from the day before came rushing back to him. Zhao selling him, the new servant, and him being shipped off to the next slave trade point. Sokka looked around the crowded room. His eyes landing on the slave a few cots away, the young boy somehow looked familiar to him, but it was to dark to put a name to him. He slowly let his mind drift into sleep, his body relaxing a few minutes later.

Azula was standing on the deck looking out over the ocean, her black hair falling over her amber eyes, with her arm on her chin she leaned on the railing of the ship. She had been up there the whole trip only moving to sleep, or eat. Her thoughts were of Sokka and if he was alright. She was worried out of her mind for him, but along with that worry came determination. That determination helped her but it didn't seam to be enough through her eyes. She needed to save him as fast as she could but the time it spent to find him seemed endless.

"Princess Azula?" asked a servant who had been sent to deliver the important message.

"Yes?" she asked not taking her eyes off the deep blue sea. Her stomach tightening as she remembered Sokka's eyes. _'Just as blue as the ocean'_ she thought.

"We have tracked down the slave 27601; he is on his way to the next earth Kingdom and we have set our course in his direction." At this Azula took her eyes off of the blue ocean and into the eyes of the young servant girl. She was pretty, her hair a golden brown color reflecting the light in just the perfect way. Azula gave her a sweat smile and decided this girl should be given a better life than this.

"If you don't mind telling me," She started looking the girl in her soft green eyes "I was wondering where you were from." The girls expression was a mixture between serious and confusion.

"The earth kingdom city of Omashu" she said her eyes fading a little. Azula assumed it was from the memory of home.

"Is your family still there?" she asked the girl continued answering

"Yes… I gave up my freedom so that my family would be safe from the Fire Nation soldiers Princess Azula" she said. Azula smiled a bitter sweat smile.

"Thank you for you honest replies. I am happy to tell you that has earned your freedom." Azula smiled at the girls face as the words slowly settled in. Her face grew into a smile as tears slid down the girl's face she bowed deeply and Azula found herself hugging the girl. The girl surprisingly hugged back.

"We'll stop at your city." Azula said "Tell the captain" she said. The girl ran off to tell the good news.

Azula thought about the kindness she had just shown. She settled on a thought, it was a good feeling. She decided that she would be nicer and more lenient with servants. As she thought harder she realized that, that little girl was probably one of many servants' stories. She was happy that she helped this girl even if she couldn't help all of them.

A few hours later Azula decided to head out for bed, awaiting the arrival of the earth kingdom slave trade point. She had watched the young girl reunite with her family and the joy it brought. The family had thanked her by giving her their most prized position. A gold bracelet, she had insisted that they keep it but they refused to let her leave without the bracelet so she took it. Its wonderful designs were perfect for her. She smiled she definitely liked being nice.


	11. Will you marry me?

Chapter 11

'Cold' I thought, so cold. My body shivering, I turned over as I heard a voice, barely understandable. I ignored it at first, but the voice was persistent.

"Sokka?" it asked. I didn't move, the rope binding my wrists caused a burn mark to appear. It hurt to move. I felt dizzy, even with my eyes closed. I was falling back asleep I could feel it.

This time the stranger nudged me, its voice more urgent.

"Sokka!" I moaned and opened my eyes. I met the green eyes of the boy sitting in front of me. The familiarity in the eyes washed over me as I tried to think where I knew them from.

"Haru" I stated the name then remembered him clearly. I smiled up at him. He smiled back his eyes worried.

"Where is Katara?" he asked. He looked around for a minute before settling back on me. I took a deep breath. I knew he had a crush on Katara still. I knew because there was so much care in his eyes. As I let out my breath I closed my eyes.

"She's safe." I said but then added lightly "With Zuko" I know what I said devastated him. He got it perfectly. The worry turned to sorrow as his back was now facing me.

"Oh…" was all he could say. He turned back around smiling.

"Well at least you're here" he said, his smile definitely fake.

Just then someone burst threw the doors. There were loud gasps and children running to their mothers. A guard parted through the crowd, and stopped in front of Haru and me. He stepped aside and my heard fluttered as I saw Azula smiling down on me. She helped me up and undid the binding on my wrists.

"I missed you" she whispered in my ear. I blushed and hugged her. She had a waterbending nurse heal my wrists and ankles. I sighed in relief as the burning faded away.

"Okay, were out of here!" she said and started to walk. When I didn't follow her she looked back confusion in her eyes. I looked at Haru and then back to Azula, her being a smart girl, she got it right away.

"I demand this servant too" she pointed to Haru. Haru looked at me and then at Azula. He was scared, I could tell. I winked at him. He smiled and went with me, still a little nervous. We headed out toward a big Fire nation boat. Azula led me to her room, and Haru was led by a guard to the bathing room. He was excited, apparently he hadn't had a bath in four months.

Once we were in Azula's room, we couldn't hold back. She jumped into my arms, her lips landing perfectly on mine, and her arms looped around my neck pulling me closer. Her mouth parted slightly allowing me to taste her again. We kissed for a while, until we were out of breath.

Once we were finished, she smiled and said the three words that made my heart jump, my eyes widen, and a smile form on my face.

"I love you." And she just let me hold her. I decided Azula was the one, the one girl you know you want to spend the rest of your life with. "Azula, I love you too." I said and I could tell she was smiling.

"We'll be home in a couple of days, then you can go back to your friends." I heard her voice fad a little bit.

"It doesn't have to be that way Azula…" I said, she turned around my arms on her hips and her hands now on my chest. "Sokka…" she said searching my eyes.

"You don't have to be on their side, come join us" I said placing my forehead on top of hers gently she smiled "If only it was that easy" she stated pulling back. "If you guys want my help, I can give you that, but I cant stay with you. My father will be too angry to attack, he would win." She looked at me a tear falling down her cheek "I would love to be with you, I can't explain how much I yearn for that." She whipped it away, but another tear just took its place. "Shhh… Its okay" I said and pull her against me, allowing her to cry into my chest, brushing her hair with my hand. She pulled back a couple minutes later, eyes and cheeks tear stained, and looked me in the eyes smiling "Its better to attack the bull from the inside out… Don't you think?" she giggled a little, I smiled at her and we stayed in each other's arms for a while.

BACK WITH THE GANG

"Toph…." She heard her name being called, she moaned and turned over "Toph?" again she heard her name, then felt something soft and warm reach her lips, it slowly started to kiss her, she began to kiss back and when they backed off early she opened her eyes and saw a smirking Aang looking at her.

"Hey" He stated, smirk turning into a smile

"Hey" She replied "That's the best way ive been woken up.. in a long time" she stated, smiling. She giggled then got up one hand on her head supporting her.

"Wanna plan everything today?" He asked playing with her hair, moving it behind her ear.

"Mmmhm… that sounds good" she said closing her eyes.

They both got up and got dressed, walking into the kitchen, and making a cup of tea. Ready to discuss the vacation they would go on. When they entered the kitchen, they sat down Aang holding Tophs hand getting ready to discuss it. Where, when what they would do and everything.

"Katara… There's something I want to tell you" Zuko said as he stroked her hair, as they lay in bed together.

"yes?" she said turning around so they were facing each other. "What is it?"

Zuko gulped as he smiled and turned to get up. He went over to his dresser and opened a drawer, Inside was a small muffin. He gave it to her.

"Thanks Zuko" she said she bit into it. "Mmm" she said Blueberry her favorite. Then… She bit into something hard. Rly hard! She spit it into her hand thinking it was a nut… then she saw a beautiful ring.

"Zuko…" she said breathless. She looked at him and he smiled. "Katara, I love you… and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" He said his hand now on hers. "Will you marry me?" she looked up and him, and kissed him.

"There's no other man…" she said and kissed him again "I would love to"

THE END

Tell me how u like it good bad watev plz review I want feed back


End file.
